


意识体的脑回路非寻常人类所能理解

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Multi, 没品段子集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 题目瞎起的……是没品段子集。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 仏英 - Relationship, 沙苏
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 同志，泡脚吗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **非CP。**

伊利亚来中援建期间，某次正巧看到王耀在泡脚。

伊利亚：你这桶里泡的什么？

王耀：啊……（正在思考如何用俄语说清中药名）

伊利亚（福至心灵）：你难道是要煮自己的脚给你家孩子吃吗？

王耀（缓缓举起手臂掏耳朵）：……你说啥？

伊利亚（大受震撼）：这，这是何等的牺牲精神！王耀同志，你真是——我实在是太感动了！

王耀：这是中药！！！

（Cut）

伊利亚看王耀泡脚泡得神情舒适似神仙，不禁心生好奇多看了一会儿。

王耀（善解人意）：你要不要来试试

伊利亚：试什么？煮脚？

王耀：是泡脚不是煮脚！

伊利亚：哦，那我去拿个盆过来

王耀：不用，你拿个板凳过来跟我一起泡吧，反正这盆儿大

伊利亚：这……这合适吗？

王耀：有啥不适合的，咱是同志，兄弟，一个盆泡脚多正常

伊利亚：哦

伊利亚搬了个板凳到王耀对面，脱了鞋袜小心翼翼地把脚往水里伸……

然后脚一沾到水面就被老年人的舒适水温烫得猛弹起来溅了王耀一腿药汤。

王耀：你干啥啊！

伊利亚（抱着脚强作镇定）：我……我练一下水上芭蕾

王耀：水上芭蕾

伊利亚：对，水上芭蕾；你知道，奥运会有这个项目，我又是个芭蕾大国

王耀：我要是裁判被你溅一腿的水就直接给你零分哈

新仇加旧恨，事后王大耀趁伊利亚不注意，用伊利亚的围巾擦了脚。

（中 苏 决 裂）


	2. 一位退休意识体不为人知的二战辛酸事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️沙苏CP，迫害普爷，含大量私设。我流瓦连京是基辅罗斯。

且说斯捷潘·布拉金斯基自从1920年于俄国内战中自杀后就在克里木半岛埋得好好的。

然而21年后就又被挖了出来。

挖坟者直接一壶冰水浇他脸上把斯捷潘浇清醒了。

斯捷潘咳了半天一抹脸，发现挖坟的是个十二三岁的小孩，铂金头发灰蓝眼睛，笑眯眯。

小孩拍他脑袋：乖，乖，斯乔普卡

斯捷潘：……

斯捷潘：瓦连京？

斯捷潘：你不是死了吗

瓦连京（笑眯眯）：你这孩子还是这么会说话！那你不也死了吗

斯捷潘：……

斯捷潘：是啊，我不也死了吗

瓦连京：没时间解释了，来，干了这瓶伏特加，赶紧去帮伊廖沙

斯捷潘：……？

瓦连京：快去快去，大家都在暗地里帮忙呢就差你了，赶紧喝完我还要回去挖战壕

斯捷潘：不是，到底发生什么了

瓦连京：俄罗斯要亡了

斯捷潘：……

斯捷潘：你这一只瓶子里就只有一口酒？！

斯捷潘照着瓦连京的贴心手绘地图去找伊利亚。

站在营地不远处的林子里纠结怎么接近。

伊利亚带着几个兵在巡视。

有眼尖的就看到了林子里惨白惨白的斯捷潘。

士兵：鬼啊！

伊利亚：不要乱说，我们是唯物主义者，我们的国家哪有鬼

士兵：您看！在树林里！

伊利亚往树林里看。

还真有鬼。

此时在伊利亚脑中出现了以下逻辑推论：

唯物主义国家里不能有鬼——但是有鬼出现了——那只要消灭鬼就可以确保唯物主义的纯洁性

斯捷潘：混蛋！我是来参军的！！！

伊利亚：我要你有什么用

斯捷潘：和你作战的不是基尔伯特吗，我跟他比较熟

伊利亚：但是你跟他以前作战的那些记忆我都继承了

斯捷潘：……

伊利亚：我要你有什么用

斯捷潘：……

斯捷潘：我不会死？

伊利亚：……

斯捷潘：耶稣上帝玛利亚啊！你哭什么

伊利亚的头被砍掉了。

斯捷潘不顾危险抛弃尊严匍匐前进扑上去抱住了伊利亚的头。

斯捷潘（疯狂四处张望）：身子呢？你的身子呢？

伊利亚的头：你快帮我找……

斯捷潘：我这不是正在找！

伊利亚的头：不然我把你的头砍下来用你的身子……

斯捷潘：……

斯捷潘吓醒了。

斯捷潘开始思索伊利亚留着自己到底有什么用。

他没忍住去问了伊利亚是不是把自己当备用身子。

伊利亚：我要那种封建地主养尊处优的身子有什么用？快，背上这个炸药包，待会儿跟军犬们一起去炸坦克

斯捷潘：你他妈把我当狗用

伊利亚：你比狗好用

伊利亚：我是说，你还能回收利用

基尔伯特和伊利亚正面对上，因为战况身体状况不佳的伊利亚让基尔伯特打了个半死。

暗中观察的斯捷潘终于忍不住冲出来抱住伊利亚对基尔伯特嚎了起来。

斯捷潘：禽兽，你下手好狠！难道你就没有弟弟吗！

基尔伯特：我操！死人活了！

斯捷潘（不管）：你也是有弟弟的人怎么对别人的弟弟这么狠心！

基尔伯特（好吧先配合一下）：我就是为了我弟才要打你弟好吧

斯捷潘（吼）：要是没有我你早就亡国了！不要脸的东西！

伊利亚：你他妈的……别嚎了……（本来还有点意识的被吵昏过去了）

斯捷潘：……

斯捷潘：基尔伯特·贝什米特！我救了你的命你居然杀我老婆！！！

基尔伯特：……？！

基尔伯特：你妈的，你刚才不还说是弟弟吗！

基尔伯特看着对面斯捷潘紧抱伊利亚散发着悲剧情侣的光辉。

基尔伯特：那这样好不好，我送你去殉情

【雪兔彩蛋】

基尔伯特：呵！能随时跟着弟弟了不起吗！

斯捷潘：了不起啊（笑），你有吗？

基尔伯特：……

基尔伯特：你去死吧！！！

基尔伯特：哦对你已经死过了！啊哈哈哈你退休了我没有！

斯捷潘：……

斯捷潘：你去死吧！！！


	3. 然而熊又做错了什么呢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **注意：** 国设沙苏带幼年露，是我流世界观下的某种可能性。

斯捷潘和伊利亚带伊万去白桦林遛弯，一边一个拉着伊万的手。

突然有熊冲出，对三人嗷嗷吼。

伊万惨叫：呀啊！

斯捷潘倒抽一口冷气，抄起伊万一个滑步躲到伊利亚背后贵妇依人状：上帝，这实在是太可怕了！伊廖沙打它！

伊利亚：封建贵族就是没用！

伊利亚冲上前去几拳几脚把熊打得落荒而逃。

后来伊利亚忙工作，斯捷潘一个人带伊万去白桦林遛弯。

又有熊突然冲出，对他俩嗷嗷吼。

伊万想起上次斯捷潘有多没用，闭上眼睛：完了，我们都要死了

他闭着眼等着……

等着……

等着……

伊万睁开眼。

只见血染白桦林，熊倒在地上一动不动，斯捷潘正在一棵树旁边拿叶子擦手上的血。

斯捷潘（镇定）：别告诉你妈

**删减片段一**

伊万没告诉伊利亚斯捷潘也能徒手打熊，但他告诉了伊利亚斯捷潘说他是伊万的妈。

**删减片段二**

斯捷潘和伊利亚第一次带伊万出门散步没有经验，没想到要拉着小孩的手。

于是伊万出于寻求安全感的心理，用两只小手扯着他俩的围巾。

然而路遇一只松鼠时伊万忘了自己手里还拉着围巾，十分激动地冲了过去。

斯捷潘和伊利亚差点被双双勒死。

后来他俩在伊万身边就很注意把围巾多缠几圈不要垂那么长。

伊万对此非常遗憾，因为他本来还想开发拽着他俩的围巾荡秋千的玩法。


	4. 请关爱退休老人的腰肌健康问题

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含仏英，注意避雷。

弗朗西斯和亚瑟某次到俄罗斯开会，散会后弗朗西斯想起应该去看看他退休的老朋友，遂携不情不愿的亚瑟一同前往莫斯科郊区，斯捷潘和伊利亚居住的退休人员专用别墅。

法兰西和前帝俄在艺术方面一向很有话题，当弗朗西斯得知斯捷潘退休后一方面出于爱好、一方面出于被伊利亚胁迫补充家用的目的经常画画，就提出想要到对方的画室看看。

斯捷潘带他去了，只见画室正中央摆着一幅超巨大画布，画布旁边还有个梯子。

弗朗西斯：好巨大的工程！还是太空主题！

斯捷潘：有人斥巨资要一幅描绘太空竞赛的画

弗朗西斯：不会是阿尔弗雷德吧？你还真画得下去

斯捷潘：如果是他岂不是更好？他出钱养我俩

弗朗西斯：你这个心态不错

斯捷潘：而且我还在画面里加了一些嘲讽他的元素

弗朗西斯：哦？哪呢？

斯捷潘：在最上面，你看

他仰头指向画布上部，于是弗朗西斯也跟着仰头，由于画布太大两人不得不持续后仰——

然后只听两声清脆的“咔嚓”。

两位千岁老人双双倒地捂着腰颤抖不已。

弗朗西斯：嘶……嘶……唔哦……

斯捷潘：……

弗朗西斯：好疼……不好！我起不来了！

斯捷潘：我也起不来了

弗朗西斯：赶紧给亚瑟和伊利亚打电话让他们来救人

斯捷潘：我没带手机

弗朗西斯：……

弗朗西斯：……我手机在屁股兜里，伸手去拿就腰疼

于是他们就这样躺在地上，疼痛，绝望，又无助。

终于，因为泡的茶快放凉了而失去耐心的亚瑟和伊利亚前来找人，就看见弗朗西斯和斯捷潘都捂着腰侧卧在地板上。

伊利亚：这——

亚瑟：哈！哈！哈！胡子混蛋你果然老了居然还会闪腰！哈！哈！哈！咔嚓！

这一声咔嚓当然不是他的声带发出来的。

不列颠千岁老人因笑得太猖狂也闪了腰，加入了法兰西千岁老人和斯拉夫千岁老人的躺地队伍。

伊利亚：噗嗤

斯捷潘：伊廖沙，帮——

伊利亚走了。

弗朗西斯：你怎么回事！太失败了！男朋友就这样抛弃了你！

斯捷潘：首先他不是我男朋友，他是我老婆！而且你看看旁边那个粗眉也好意思说我？！

亚瑟：关我什么事！

就在这时画室门重新打开，伊利亚进来了！

弗朗西斯和亚瑟目瞪口呆，斯捷潘感动不已：伊廖沙，你果然——

伊利亚掏出手机给他们仨拍了几张照片。

伊利亚又走了。

斯捷潘：……

弗朗西斯：……

亚瑟：这个混蛋完全没有一点人道主义精神！！！胡子，你知道什么奇怪的玩法就快教给布拉金斯基，让他好好教训布拉金斯基一顿！！！


	5. 请关心退休老人的心脏健康问题

斯捷潘某日心血来潮，问伊利亚自己在他心中有多大分量。

伊利亚瞥了他一眼，一副被恶心到的表情。

斯捷潘：“别不好意思，回答我啊。”

伊利亚：“行，你闭上眼睛。”

斯捷潘心想难道他要用行动回答，满怀期待地把眼睛闭上了。

伊利亚：“先告诉我，你看到了什么？”

斯捷潘：“……一片漆黑？”

伊利亚：“你有那么多文学大家怎么思维还这么直白！深挖一点！”

斯捷潘：“……一片虚无？”

伊利亚：“对喽，这就是你在我心里的分量。”

斯捷潘：“……”

斯捷潘睁开眼睛悲愤地一巴掌拍上伊利亚胸口：“伊利亚·布拉金斯基，你没有心！”

伊利亚：“哦，那就没有——”

伊利亚的心掉了出来。

斯捷潘眼疾手快，立刻抓住了那颗心！

斯捷潘得意洋洋：“你还有一次修改答案的机会。”

伊利亚：“还给我。”

斯捷潘不仅不还，还捏他的心，捏得伊利亚捂着胸口神色变换。

斯捷潘：“你现在的脸可真不错。”

然后因为兴奋过度，斯捷潘的心也掉出来了。

伊利亚眼疾手快，立刻抓住了那颗心！

此时两位布拉金斯基就像冷战期间的伊利亚和阿尔弗雷德，都手握核弹——

伊利亚：“把我的心还给我，不然别怪我不客气了！”

斯捷潘：“你先撒手，不然我更不客气了！”

伊利亚：“嘶，你还敢捏！”

斯捷潘：“呃啊，你不一样在捏！”

——然而，他们并不具备冷战时期那样“不做第一个按下核按钮的人”的共识。

于是当天晚上伊万按照约定来找哥哥们吃饭时，进门就看到斯捷潘和伊利亚都倒在地上不省人事，手里还都抓着一颗心。

伊万：“咦，是心脏长时间离体造成的吗？怎么也不知道自己塞回去。”

好心的伊万帮哥哥们把心脏塞回了胸口。

然而他默认斯捷潘和伊利亚手里抓着的是自己的心。

所以塞反了。

那么问题就在于心脏对意识体的性格是否有影响。

当伊利亚发现自己在衣橱前站了半个小时都没选好该穿什么衣服的时候，他非常崩溃。

但到底不如斯捷潘崩溃。

斯捷潘：“你给我解释清楚为什么我现在有那么强的去美国的冲动！！！你就那么放不下美国吗！”

伊利亚：“……”

伊利亚：“没听说过想揍人的冲动？”

伊利亚：“你感受到的是想去美国揍琼斯的冲动。”

斯捷潘：“哦。”

总之塞反的心给两位退役意识体造成了很大麻烦，但要想把他们的心换回来，还得让他俩再次同时掉心。

感谢伊万，他通过欺骗两位哥哥说阿尔弗雷德空运了九百九十九朵玫瑰花和九百九十九朵向日葵来向伊利亚求婚，达成了这个条件。

后来斯捷潘不再问伊利亚自己在他心里有多大分量了。


End file.
